


Take Me To Church

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir has never hated religion as much as he does until he hears Matt in confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've had for months and finally got around to writing. I'm so sorry in advance for the craptastic smut. So yep. Enjoy this awful smut.

It's a buildup of frustration that slowly turns into pent up feelings of lust that soon enough result in Vladimir and Matt fighting on multiple occasions. But for some reason this night is different. Instead of the usual fighting that results in Vladimir huffing and leaving while grumbling in Russian as Matt picks up broken or pushed over furniture angrily, Vladimir is instead pushing the brunette against a wall and smashing their mouths together in a forceful kiss, taking advantage when Matt's mouth opens.

He half expects to be pushed away, punched perhaps, and so it completely and utterly shocks him to his core when Matt instead tugs him closer with one hand while his other is tugging at the hem of Vladimir's shirt. And the blonde is more than pleased to allow Matt to drag them to the bedroom. Their shirts and Vladimir's pants don't even make it that far.

Vladimir expects for Matt to push him away as soon as they both come and is instead pleasantly surprised when Matt, still catching his breath as Vladimir pants above him, just tugs him closer still and presses quick kisses and nips along Vladimir's throat as he rolls them so that they can lay together in the large bed. And come morning, well it's closer to noon now, the biggest surprise to Vladimir is that Matt is more upset about his sheets being a mess than anything. And annoyed with the Russian for laughing at him.

They have more nights like this. Fighting that results in quick and intense sex. But slowly these nights turn into nights where they take it slower. Where their 'foreplay' doesn't end up with one of them being thrown onto the somehow still standing coffee table or against the wall. Soon they're having dinner every once in awhile, and sure, dinner is usually take out and talking and laughing in Matt's apartment which has somehow become theirs, but it's dinners. And Vladimir can't help but to think to himself that he likes this dating thing that he and Matt have going on.

So it baffles and amuses him when one night, a Saturday night, over Thai food Matt shakily asks Vladimir if he'd like to go out sometime. He has his face turned down to face the food in hopes to hide his embarrassment but Vladimir notices anyway. And is so surprised that he can't say anything for a moment.

Matt takes Vladimir's silence as a no and begins to open his mouth to retract his words when Vladimir shoves a forkful of Pad Thai into Matt's mouth and says in a mixture of confusion and amusement, "Thought we already were, mudak."

Slowly, Matt tosses the blonde's words around in his head as he chews and swallows. Vladimir's heart is steady, but for the mild anxiety he is feeling, so the Russian is telling the truth. "What?"

And now Vladimir is smirking as he continues to calmly eat. "Dating. Have been for weeks now I thought."

This ends the conversation and dinner. The Thai food is forgotten on the table and the now couple don't even make it to the bedroom.

Sunday morning comes and Vladimir groans softly as he sits up from his position on the living room floor, the thin blanket pooling in his lap. He frowns as he notes that Matt is dressed in a black suit tying his tie as he makes coffee.

"Is not Monday?" It sounds more like a question than an observation.

Matt turns to his direction and just gives a small smile as he nods. "It's Sunday. I'm going to church."

Vladimir doesn't say anything, just takes the cup that Matt presses into his hands. The blonde can't help but to grin fondly and roll his eyes as the younger man gives his hand a quick squeeze with a simple, "I'll be back in about an hour. Try to put clothes on?"

It's two more months when Matt is getting dressed and can feel the blonde staring at him as he dresses. So he gives a quiet offer of, "Would you like to go with me?"

Vladimir's heart races for a moment as Matt's words sink in and Matt begins to regret offering. He doesn't want to force his religion onto Vladimir. And it seems that the blonde can read Matt better than Matt had assumed because suddenly Vladimir is wrapping his arms around the smaller man's middle and pulling him flush against his still bare chest, his chin resting on Matt's shoulder.

A moment passes as Vladimir thinks over the offer. He knows how important religion is to the brunette. That it's a part of who Matt is. And he loves that and would never change it. But, "I think not today. I have not been in very long time."

Matt just gives a bright smile, seeming to understand Vladimir's thoughts, and grins wider as he feels the Russian's heart race once more.

"Vladimir?"

"Hm?"

"You're naked."

"Da." The blonde sucks softly at the side of Matt's neck and smirks because he just knows that Matt is forcing away a shiver. "You are complaining?"

"At the moment, yes. I have to go, Volodya. I'll be back in an hour."

Quickly the brunette presses a soft kiss to the blonde's mouth before leaving.

It's another two months and Vladimir is bored. Matt had left for church just ten minutes ago and the Russian can't help but to be bored now. And so he becomes curious. Curious about this thing that obviously means so much more to Matt than it ever had to him. So he dresses and goes to the church that he knows Matt frequents more often than most people.

He can't help but to feel awkward and out of place as he enters the church so he sits in a corner of the last pew quietly so as not to disturb anyone or draw attention to himself. He wonders for a moment how Matt doesn't sense him. The colorful windows draw his attention first; they always did in the church back in Moscow. But then he's feeling calm as the priest's voice becomes background noise in a way. Calming and lulling him into a state of peace.

Blue eyes look around, taking in the church, and he smiles ever so slightly as he finally finds Matt seated near the front.

Now that he'd located where the blind man was he calmed even more so. Listened to priest and the choir. Stood when everyone else stood. Knelt when everyone else knelt. Forced away mental images of Matt on his knees in their bedroom. And soon enough people began to filter their way out of the church.

Vladimir stayed sitting as he waited for Matt to finally notice that he was there. He expected for Matt to grin and ask sheepishly how Vladimir liked it, if he was coming again. But instead, Matt was making his way towards a wooden box.

The Russian frowned and tilted his head in confusion before following at a distance. Curious until, "Forgive me father for I have sinned."

And Vladimir doesn't know why but suddenly he feels a sense of dread wash over him. He doesn't know if it's the words or the way that they're spoken. But Matt continues to speak softly in a forced light tone.

"It has been one week since my last confession. I have..." He trails off and Vladimir can picture Matt clenching his jaw as he searches for the words to say. "I have lied with a man as I would a woman."

It felt as though someone had tossed a bucket of ice cold water over him. _'Why would-'_

Matt continues speaking softly. "And I have fallen in love with him."

It almost sounded like Matt is choking back tears now.

"Matthew," it's sighed out as if the old priest has said this dozens of times. "I have told you, this is no sin and as long as you have faith, you will be in the kingdom of God."

"Please," Matt interrupts with a tired sigh, "Father, please just tell me my penance."

_'Penance?'_ The word and it's meaning make Vladimir pale and shake in anger. _'Matvey wants to be punished? For feeling what he feels for me?'_ The thoughts make Vladimir take a quiet step back and again he wonders how Matt can't hear him because he knows that his heart is thundering in his chest. He's so lost in his own thoughts that it almost shocks him when suddenly Matt is in front of him, face pale and knuckles white from how hard he's gripping his cane.

A quiet, "How long have you been here?"

Vladimir glares and begins to storm away with a scoff as he makes his way out of the church. "Long enough! I hear enough!" He throws over his shoulder as Matt follows after him.

They stay silent until they enter the apartment. They don't move from the small space as the door is shut and locked.

Vladimir had never been very overly religious. He had been more so than his brother, but he had never been as religious as Matt. And how could he not be at least a little religious growing up? Most of the people of his home country were Christian Orthodox. But right now Vladimir hates religion with a fiery hot rage because his lover is in inner turmoil over his feelings.

"Please say something," Matt says quietly, voice tired.

And Vladimir does.

"It is not a sin!" Vladimir shouts, accent thick in his aggravation, as he scowls and punches the wall, near Matt's head. Frowns as the brunette gives a small flinch. Can tell that his blind lover probably feels as though he would deserve it if Vladimir were to hit him. And this causes for the tension to immediately leave Vladimir's body as he gently, oh so gently it almost shocks even him, cups Matt's cheeks. "It is not a sin, Matvey," he whispers this time, still just as slow as  his previous shout.

Matt just frowns and doesn't say anything, not even as Vladimir slowly removes the red tinted glasses from Matt's face and the vulnerability in his eyes is clear for Vladimir to see. Not even as he's slowly, carefully as if Vladimir suddenly seems to think that he is fragile, pulled towards the bedroom, their shoes being kicked off as they go. He just furrows his brows in confusion as Vladimir begins to silently untie his tie and lets it fall to the floor then unbutton his shirt. The white fabric hangs off of Matt for a moment before the lawyer lets it fall to the floor with a rustle.

Vladimir nudges and maneuvers Matt until they're both on the bed, still not fully naked just yet, with Vladimir lying over Matt. "The next time that you want to confess your love for me you confess it to me, da?" The Russian says slowly, his accent still thicker than usual, and quietly, for only Matt to hear. He almost takes pleasure in the way that Matt shudders slightly but has to stop himself. He grips Matt's wrists tightly in his grip and ducks his head down to nip and suck at Matt's neck. "You understand me, Matvey?" He murmurs the words into the American's throat.

Matt gulps and nods, refusing to say anything.

Vladimir frowns, noticing immediately that Matt is choosing silence over words at the moment. The blonde slowly moves Matt's arms so that they are now above the brunette's head in Vladimir's still almost too tight grip. "Matthew," the man gives a low, barely audible moan, "I need you to say it. It is not a sin."

It's more the way that Vladimir says this than the actual words that cause for Matt to let a few tears loose and to give a nod before softly saying, "It's not a sin."

And it's a start. But not nearly good enough. Because Matt obviously doesn't believe him yet.

"Good boy," Vladimir praises because he knows how much Matt likes to be praised in bed though the brunette would never say so. He leans down once more and claims Matt's lips in a passionate but quick kiss.

Then he's sliding down Matt's body, pleased when the younger man keeps his arms above his head even though Vladimir is no longer holding them down. The blonde nips and sucks and kisses the whole way down Matt's torso all the way to his hips. Smirks against his lower belly as Matt gives a low moan.

"Say it again. Is not a sin," Vladimir says, the words caressing at Matt's skin as he breathes them out.

Matt bites his lip. Turns to hide his face in his arm.

And Vladimir frowns as he watches. He takes pleasure in the way that Matt lets out a groan of disappointment as Vladimir moves off of him.

"Vladimir, plea-"

"Nyet," Vladimir states with a small shake of the head as he cuts off Matt's pleas. "Is not a sin. Say it."

He waits patiently for Matt to say it. And eventually he does, though very quietly.

"It's not a sin."

Vladimir slips the black pants off Matt's body, pleased when the younger man raises his hips to make it easier. His own pants soon join Matt's on the floor and then he's pressing himself back against Matt's body. "Good boy. Such a good boy," he praises softly, once more sliding down Matt's warm body.

His hands are feather light as they caress over Matt and Vladimir smirks ever so slightly as Matt's back arches off the bed just from these light touches, soft moans escaping his lips. He begins to tug the boxers down and pressed soft kisses to the exposed skin of Matt's thighs.

A glance up and he's pleased to see Matt flushed with his chest rising and falling rapidly. The fact that Matt has an arm thrown over his face is a bit upsetting though.

"Being with, loving, someone is not sin," Vladimir states clearly. "But," he trails his fingers up and down Matt's thighs, ignores the way Matt shakes under his touches, "I suppose it is also depending on who you love, da? So, Matvey, who is it that you love?" The words are breathed out softly against Matt's inner thigh and Matt makes a strangled noise.

Matt pants and breathes heavily, back arching as Vladimir sucks a harsh hickey into his thigh. "You! Please ju-"

"Nyet."

Vladimir continues his slow movements, being sure to keep his touches as light as he possibly can. _"I want to hear you all day and all night."_

The fact that he spoke in Russian, never mind that he can't understand the language, makes Matt cry out again, and again as another hickey is sucked into his skin.

Matt tenses ever so slightly as the sound of the lube being popped open echoes in the bedroom. He quickly calms though as Vladimir is once again murmuring into his neck in soft Russian. Shudders as cold fingers slip into him. Wraps his arms around Vladimir's neck to tug him closer into a heated kiss as the fingers begin to move so painfully slowly inside of him.

"God, please, don't stop," Matt sighed out, head leaning back as Vladimir pressed against that spot in Matt that had the blind man shaking and gasping even more.

Vladimir frowned slightly but moved his fingers a bit faster as Matt began to thrust himself onto them. But then he was stopping and pulling his fingers away, placing a quick placating kiss to Matt's collarbone as the blind man gave a whine.

And then he was pushing himself into Matt's warm body with a content sigh. Matt gives a gasp and tugs Vladimir closer. The blonde waits for Matt to move first before starting a slow rhythm.

"Is not wrong," Vladimir pants out with a shake of the head as he grips onto Matt's hip before trailing his fingertips further down Matt's leg. He nudges lightly at Matt to get the younger man to wrap his leg around Vladimir's hip.

Matt swallows hard and begins to suck and kiss around Vladimir's collarbone and throat.

Until Vladimir tugs at his hair softly but firmly so that Matt is leaning his head back, eyes wide and unseeing, pupils dark.

The sight of Matt gasping and breathing rapidly, eyes wide and dark in lust and love shining through, it makes Vladimir bite back a moan and push harder into the man below him. "It is not a sin," the Russian repeats in a low and husky tone.

Matt shudders and gives a nod, repeating the words without being told this time. "It's not a sin... It's not- oh God again! That! Do that again!"

They're both sweating and panting and Matt comes first with a strangled moan, clenching around Vladimir, and dragging his short fingernails down the Russian's back. Vladimir shudders slightly at the pain and comes soon after, biting back a moan. They stay like that for a few extra moments, just basking in the afterglow.

Slowly Vladimir rolls off of Matt, dragging the brunette so that Matt is now resting with his head over Vladimir's still racing heart. Vladimir has to strain to hear the soft mumbles that are escaping Matt. And when he understands he sighs and just holds the blind man closer.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I-"

"Matvey... Stop," Vladimir whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Matt's head. "I am not mad at you," a small lie and Matt knows it, "but is wrong for you to want to be punished for feeling the way you feel," he holds the shaking man tighter. Can't hold his disappointed sigh in. "I just wish that you would have told me you loved me first. Not some priest in a church."

Matt feels as if his heart is breaking at the barely audible, even to him, words. And he presses even closer to Vladimir. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to- I... I'm just so sorry. I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

He shakes as Vladimir sighs and just cards his fingers through Matt's sweat damp hair.

"I forgive you. And I love you too, moi lyubimyi," Vladimir whispers back as he continues to lightly caress Matt's back. "Sleep now."

"It's probably not even noon now," Matt huffs out with a small laugh.

Vladimir just grins and presses another kiss to the top of Matt's head. "Sleep anyway. Sleep is good, da?"


End file.
